(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to termination assemblies for mechanically and electrically interconnecting marine tow cables and acoustic receiver arrays, and is directed more particularly to such an assembly as is adapted for use with cables having synthetic fiber strength members and lightweight outer jacket materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an interconnecting module (FIG. 1) between an array of acoustic receivers, such as hydrophones for receiving reflected sonar signals, and a tow cable by which the array is towed from a vessel, such as a submarine. The tow cable provides the mechanical structure by which the array is towed by the vessel, and provides a housing for an electrical cable by which the acoustic energy received by the acoustic receivers is transmitted to the vessel. Thus, the interconnecting module, referred to as a xe2x80x9cterminationxe2x80x9d connects the array to the tow cable mechanically and also provides for electrically bridging the distance between the tow cable and the array.
Tow cables of the marine type commonly used in the prior art for towing of arrays of acoustic receivers include, among a host of components, a xe2x80x9cstrength memberxe2x80x9d for bearing the major portion of the mechanical load and an outer jacket for water-proofing the cable. In the prior art, the strength member was typically a plurality of layers of steel and the outer jacket a layer of urethane. The termination was bonded to the cable outer jacket, as by adhesive bonding.
In an effort to reduce the bulk and weight of such tow cables, and to increase flexibility, the cable shown in FIG. 2 has been developed for service. The xe2x80x9cstrength memberxe2x80x9d of the cable illustrated in FIG. 2 comprises layers of material having high tensile strength, such as aromatic polyamide fibers available under the tradename xe2x80x9cKevlarxe2x80x9d, or the like, and the outer jacket comprises a layer of durable, light-weight plastic such as a ionomer resin available under the tradename xe2x80x9cSurlynxe2x80x9d, or the like, both materials substantially lighter in weight than the materials heretofore used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a termination which mechanically interconnects a tow cable having a durable, light-weight plastic jacket, and an array. There is further a need for a termination which provides additional strength in the areas of (1) the end of the cable outer layers, (2) the end of the strength member, wherein the strength member extends free of the tow cable outer layers, and (3) in the area of the end of the coax cable, wherein are housed the electrical transmission lines, and wherein the coax extends free of the strength member. To facilitate handling of the cable, termination, and array, it is required that the diameter of the termination be no greater than the diameter of the tow cable.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a termination assembly which provides a mechanical and electrical interface between a marine tow cable and an acoustic receiver array.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an assembly connectable to a tow cable having an outer jacket of durable, light-weight plastic which is not easily xe2x80x9cbondedxe2x80x9d to and has to be positively attached to, the strength member termination area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an assembly wherein the diameter of the assembly does not exceed the diameter of the cable.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the present invention is the provision of a termination assembly for disposal between a marine tow cable and an acoustic receiver array. The assembly comprises a cable sleeve having a grip portion adapted to grip a cable outer jacket and a collar portion for disposition on a strength member portion of the cable. The termination assembly further includes a coupling comprising an inner sleeve for mounting on a coax portion of the cable, an electrical connector for abutting a distal end of the coax portion, a coupling body interconnecting the inner sleeve and the electrical connector, the coupling body having a cylindrically-shaped wall disposed around the electrical connector to define therebetween an annular recess for receiving a connector of the acoustic receiver array, a coupling nut mounted on the coupling body and engageable with the acoustic receiver array connector to lock the acoustic receiver array connector onto the electrical connector, and an outer sleeve fixed to the coupling body. The termination assembly still further includes a stiffener rod interconnecting the outer sleeve and the cable sleeve.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the termination is provided with a maximum diameter no greater than the tow cable diameter.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.